When The Sun Sets, It's Time
by kataang3000000
Summary: Katara and Aang have been looking at each other's naked body's. One night they will have to say it, but what will hapen on that night? Find out, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Kataang fanfic. Yes, that's right. I HATE ZUTARA! And I love Kataang! WARNING! Please don't read this fanfic if you are 13 and younger, kids, you'll find out, but don't read this unless your 14 and older. Don't do this stuff. **

**Ch. 1 Nakedness **

Katara and Aang were practicing in the river. "No Aang, here, let me show you." Katara said as she went infront of Aang. She put her hands on his shoulders. Then she lifted his hands and put them in a triangle position. Then she went behind him and straitened his body. "Now you lift the water up with your hands, and put them behind you." Katara said again as she did what she said. Aang did it, but it just fell aside him.

"I don't know why! I can't do this!" Aang said as he sat in the shallow water. Katara sighed and sat beside him. "Aang, it took me forever to do this. It is hard sometimes but if you believe in your self, you might get it." Katara said as she scooted closer to Aang. Then Katara kissed his cheek, and he blushed and smiled.

Then Aang took his stance. Katara noticed something by his side. She went behind him and gasped. She took her hand, and laid it on his butt. She pushed it in more, then went back where she was. Then Aang stopped and blushed, but he didn't smile. He was shocked. Then he picked the water up, and-YES! HE DID IT! As strange as it was, the only problem was his butt was out.

"You got it!" Katara screamed with joy. Then she hugged Aang and kissed him on the cheek. Then he blushed. Then they turned around and didn't look at each other, because they were getting dressed. All Aang had to do was put his shirt on, that's how come he saw Katara's hole body, she was bare naked. He looked at her butt. Then Katara slipped her robe and pants on. Then turned around and gasped.

"Aang, were you looking at me while I was naked?" She asked. Then Aang stopped smiling. "No, I just turned around while you turned around." Aang said. Then they walked back to camp. Katara kissed Aang on the cheek again, and then she went in her tent.

**Did you like it? Sorry, I couldn't spell check cauze the stupid page won't let me copy. DARN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is ch. 2 Our long kiss**

Katara and aang sat by each other and ate. Katara scooted closer to aang and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gunnu go for a little bath, I'll be back." She said. Then she went behind some trees and undressed and jumped in the water. Aang ran right after her and hid in the tree.

She went under water, so aang went in the water too wihout her noticing. He looked at her sides and looked infront of her, he started his eyes downer until it reached her ppe.

He put his hands on her sides but she felt nothing. "What ever." She said as she got up from the water.

Aang sighed of releif. Then he got closer to her-butt. He softly layed his hands on her rounded butt. Then she screamed and turned behind her, but she still saw nothing. So she went back to her bath.

Aang sqeezed her butt, then he got out of the water and went back to camp. That night Katara went in her tent, she looked at aang, out in the cold.

She took his hand and brought him on her cot in her tent. "You can lay by me tonight." She said. Then aang took his shirt off and got closer to Katara. They closed their eyes, hugged each other, and kissed the whole night.

In the morning, sokka yelled, "WAKE UP!" Katara and aang woke up, they were still kissing, then Katara put her hand on his chest.

"GUYS!" Sokka yelled, they quick stoped kissing. "Sorry!" They said. Then Sokka went out of the tent. "Aang, can you get out of here? I'm gunnu change." Katara said, aang got out of the tent but pecked his eyes in the tent.

Katara took all of her clothes off. Aang reached his hand for her butt, and he was succesful. Katara looked behind her but aang was gone.

**Sry it was so short, dinner. **


End file.
